1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield connector to be mounted in a case of an electrical device and a shield connector mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-41600 discloses a shield connector including a shield shell. The connector is intended to supply power to a device such as a motor housed in a metallic case in an electric vehicle or the like. The shield shell is grounded to the metal case by bringing a spring piece on the shield shell into contact with the aluminum die-cast metallic case. However, the spring contact may not stabilize a contact load and, hence, improvement has been necessary. A seal ring provides sealing (watertightness) between the shield connector and the metallic case. Thus, a grounding structure needs to be revised to satisfy a desired sealing property.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a shield connector and a shield connector mounting structure capable of satisfying both a sealing property and a grounding property.